Earth: Final Showdown
by CSSCYoMama
Summary: As the Covenant tidal wave threatens to take earth, can a millitary thats lost all hope and a few hastily trained Spartans hope to win, or even survive?


Welcome to the first chapter! This is a co written fic between myself (Yomama!) and ChevSSCamero67, and our first Halo fic. So, if you review, please don't be TO harsh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cambodian Blues  
BY: ChevSSCamero67 & YoMama.  
  
Bugs smashed into the windshield of the warthog that was ripping down the jungle road to their objective. It was being commanded by "Demon", leader of the Hell's Dogs. Demon was Captain Thomas Flanagan. He was an experienced marine who had seen first hand of what the covenant can do because he was on Reach when it fell. One of the sergeants was "Skippy" Sanders, the gunner, who was a friend of TJ's since high school. He was from South Carolina so he was a good southern boy. The driver was "Dust" Duncan. He was from a small colony outside of the Sigma VII system, witch has since been glassed, and also a friend of TJ's.  
  
"Demon, how much farther?" Skip wondered out loud.  
  
"Shut up and just look out for those bastards," Demon replied. He wasn't really up to a fight today, he lost a couple warthogs yesterday in a skirmish on the outskirts of the jungle when they intercepted a landing party of Commandos. Commandos were a special strike force of Covenant that have black armor for the purpose of standing out. They are specially trained and well overpower pretty much anything else on the field.  
  
"Well it better not be too damn far, we aint got much more gas," informed Dust.  
  
"You didn't refuel before we left?" asked Skip.  
  
"..."  
  
"Duncan, you're stupid" Demon pointed out.  
  
The warthog drove down the valley side a couple hundred yards before sliding to a stop. All three jumped out and performed their orders that were to set up cameras in the trees and pressure mines in the ground at the road.  
  
"Duncan, get your ass up in that tree and place that camera," Demon barked out an order.  
  
"Yea yea," Duncan mumbled under his breath. He started climbing the tree get slightly pissed because every time he put his hand up to hold on to a branch he cut it. When he got to the top he looked down on the rest of the team who was putting the finishing touches on the pressure mines. He sighed, and hoisted himself into a branch.. ..and brought himself face to face with a Covenant Elite.  
  
The Elite titled its head and gave what looked like a grin and let out a low growl. Duncans's eyes widened and he gave a rather strangled yelp, which in any other circumstance would have been rather funny. He scrambled back, over the branch and out of the tree, smacking into the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Duncan, keep your feet in the damn tree.." Demon muttered.  
  
The Elite jumped out of the tree, landing at Duncan's feet and leveling his Plasma Rifle at his chest. Demon whirled around, "oh shit, Skippy!" and leveled his Customized MA5B at the Elites chest. He pulled the trigger once, and a three round burst slammed into the Elites chest, bouncing harmlessly off of its shields. It didn't do much, but it sure as hell got its attention, as the Elite whirled around at Demon, sending a quick spray of plasma in his direction. Duncan took the opportunity and rolled to his feet, drawing his pistol and sending four shots at the creatures back. The Elite spun around, and slammed the butt of his rifle into Duncan's Helmet. Duncan's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground. Skippy hopped into the gun seat of the 'hog.  
  
"Get Dust out of the fuckin way!"  
  
Demon slowly walked forward, pushing the Elite away from Duncan with single shots from his MA5B. "That's far enough!" Skippy shouted, before opening fire with the 50. caliber machine gun. The 50. Cal. rounds slammed into the Elite, blowing away his shields and ripping into its body, sending bloody chunks everywhere, including Duncan.  
  
Demon ran over to Duncan, slung his MA5B over his shoulder and hoisted the sleeping beauty over his shoulder and walked back to the warthog. He threw Duncan into the passenger seat. He went around to the other side and climbed in. He threw the truck into gear but didn't move. He heard something. He got back out and walked back to the hill over looking the valley ignoring Skip's shouts to get back in the warthog.  
  
He knew it. He looked down the valley side and saw an entire armored division of covenant racing up the hills. He turned around after mumbling, Shit. He jumped back into the warthog and took off into the trees. As he was dodging trees left and right he grabbed the radio and transmitted, "Enemy armored division on their way to home base!"  
  
Back at base alarms went off. The bad thing was, this base was only manpowered by 60 people. The only two tanks they had were in the repair shop from yesterday's battle. Besides the warthog that was running back home, they only had two more. One LAAV and one LAAG. All of the 60 men were running around getting into defensive positions. The two warthogs were put ass first at the gates. A shout went out and the gates opened as Demon rolled in.  
  
He slid to a stop and woke Duncan up. Skip jumped out and wasted no time before getting to the armory. Demon and Duncan put their warthog between the other two. As Skip was walking in the armory he looked over at one of the TV screens that showed what their newly placed cameras saw, he saw the only thing that would devastate any of the force that was attacking. The pressure mines were blowing up with extreme force at the tanks rolling into the road. Grunts went flying into the trees, screaming about their squiggelyspooge. For a minute Skip had a breath of hope. The wrecked tanks were blocking the road from the other tanks moving forward. But a desperate enemy always finds a way. The tanks behind them blasted away at the damaged road blocks ripping them apart allowing the rest of the division forward. Skip saw this and continued to back of the armory to grab ammo and a heavy machine gun.  
  
A couple minutes later when everyone was in position TJ was standing behind a sand barrack with a couple of marines when the first shot that would completely rip apart the gate came in. A huge bolt of plasma slammed into the gate sending marines flying and molten metal everywhere. Rockets from marines came out of the gates with slow speed but with deadly intentions. The slammed into tanks and grunts exploding with force. But not enough. The first tank hovered into the base and was blown apart by a newly set of activated pressure mines. The new roadblock forced the division to attack from different areas. The deadly scream of banshee's were heard overhead when 10 flew into view launching fuel rod blasts down at the base. Some slammed into bunkers and others into the gates creating a many new entry points for the division. Tanks just started hovering in with ease and unmatched strength. Marines all around Demon just started to melt away when a radio call came in. "Reinforcements on the way over and out Kantana Group 1" Demon ignored it. All he was worried about was his marine's lives.  
  
Skippy was on his warthog gun ripping away at the shields of a tank when they busted and the bullets cut through exposing the elite that was driving, another round slammed into his forehead and splintered his skull. The tank fell and a ghost who's driver had recently received a bullet in the head, ramped up the tank and came down ripping the top half of a marine off. Skippy swiveled around and started on a group of banshees in the sky above. He ripped off the wing on one of them which then slammed into another and they got tangled. The pair fell from the sky diving into the control tower of the base's airfield.  
  
A group of tanks that had blown away resistance was advancing on Demon's position and his heavy weapon spec. was down. He was just thinking about giving the order to fall back into the bunker when a barrage of heavy machine gun fire came in from above. It totally devastated the tanks. Demon looked up and saw a Pelican with underbelly gun turrets come down behind him. To his amazement he saw two Spartans jump out, one standing at the entrance of the Pelican with a Jackhammer. The two began firing without any hesitation at the enemy. One of them, obviously the leader, barked out an order.  
  
"Get into the pelican, and bring that warthog," he ordered.  
  
"Dust, the warthog!" Demon shouted getting up and kept firing while trying to pull a downed marine. He looked over at Duncan. "You heard the man!" Duncan nodded, and jumped into the driver seat and pulled it under the mag-lift, then hopped out and ran into the pelican. Two Spartans kneeled down on each side of the Katana, laying down cover fire as the few remaining Marines spilled inside. One of the Spartans gave the battlefield a quick scan, then motioned for the other to enter. The red clad Spartan nodded, and hopped into the pelican, the leader fallowing shortly after.  
  
The Katana's engines flared to life, and the dropship rose into the air, the two Archer pods opened and barraged the remaining Covenant tanks. The back door of the Katana slammed shut, and the Spartans sat down.  
  
"What the hell happened down there, Captain.." The Spartan checked the name on his HUD, "..Flanagan"  
  
"We got overrun, isn't that obvious?" Demon muttered.  
  
The Spartan sighed, and slumped back into his seat, his black MJOLNIR armor looking as alien to the wounded Marines as a Covenant. He sat up, "We'll be at the Panama base in about...3 hours" the Spartan said. The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
The Katana set down at the Panama base, and the back hatch let down, medics waiting outside. The three Spartans got out last, right behind Demon. General Garcia walked over to Demon, who snapped a quick salute. "At ease, Soldier" the General replied, and Demon slumped against the wall.  
  
"We're going to need a debriefing soon, you need any medical attention?" Garcia asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, and debriefing.we lost, what else is there?" Demon muttered.  
  
"Anything else you can give, debriefings in half an hour, at my office."  
  
Demon sighed, and gave a lazy "Sir, yes Sir.." and turned to walk away. Demon sat down, and set his watch to go off in 15 minutes. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
45 minutes later, Panama base.  
  
General Garcia closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose,  
  
"Those bastards, that's the second base in a week.." He muttered.  
  
Demon sighed, if the Covenant keep this pace.Demon shook his head, he didn't need to be thinking of this now. Garcia opened his eyes,  
  
"Captain Flanagan.we're sending your squad back in."  
  
Demon looked up, ".Alright, what's the mission..?" he asked  
  
At that moment the three SPARTAN III's walked in and snapped into a salute. "At ease soldiers, and take a seat.." the General nodded, and the Spartans sat down. "We need to scout the area, see if they're on the move, or holding the base."  
  
Demon nodded, "right, but what do you need my Marines for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that Captain, now, if possible, we want to try and insert Chief Johnston's" he nodded at the Spartan wearing the black MJOLNIR, "squad in, try and erase the mainframe, try and keep them from getting access to any information concerning the location of other bases, Fleet locations, anything."  
  
Demon nodded. "And you want us to try and get them in, slip past security?"  
  
Garcia nodded, "correct, are you up for the task, soldier?" Demon sat silent for a moment, then stood up, "Sir, yes sir!" General Garcia nodded, and also stood up.  
  
"Alright soldier, get your squad ready, then get some rest, you move out tomorrow at 0800."  
  
Demon saluted, "Sir, yes sir!".  
  
Garcia saluted back, "Dismissed, Soldier." Demon nodded, and walked out of the room, going to prepare for the next days mission..  
  
Note from Yomama!  
  
And that was the first chapter! We should have chapter two up any time now, so. stay tuned! Oh, and please review.. 


End file.
